


Swawesome Seasons Greatings

by BiBanshee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBanshee/pseuds/BiBanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swawesome Santa 2014 gift for Shadow Creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swawesome Seasons Greatings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowCreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCreature/gifts).



[ ](http://kelseyamadeus.tumblr.com/image/104462486320)

The Frogs experience chilly weather, some better than others.


End file.
